


Welcome Home

by pillar_of_salt



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillar_of_salt/pseuds/pillar_of_salt
Summary: "Henry, if you don't get here soon, we might get started without you." Warning for threesomes.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord/Nadine Tolliver
Kudos: 9





	Welcome Home

"Hey, babe."

"Hi, Henry. Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah, I'm in traffic now. Should be there soon."

"Okay, good. Nadine is here," Elizabeth purred.

"Oh?"

"We just had dinner. We might have dessert." The honeyed suggestion in her voice is unmistakable.

Henry tightened his grip on his phone. "Yeah?"

"The kids are all out of the house tonight," she reminded him innocently.

"Don't get up to anything while I'm gone," he warned.

"Mmm… no promises."

"Elizabeth—"

"If you don't get here soon, we might get started without you," she said cheerfully. "Bye, babe." _Click_.

He stared at his phone in disbelief. He looked back up at the road, where the traffic in front of him still had not budged an inch. And then he groaned.

/

When Henry finally arrived home, he immediately took off his shoes and dropped his briefcase by the entryway, barely stopping as he rushed up the stairs, loosening his tie at the same time. When he opened the door to their bedroom, the sight that greeted him stopped him short. He could feel himself growing instantly hard.

Both women were fully naked, Nadine flat on her back in the middle of the mattress with her hands tied above her head, and Elizabeth sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, using her own vibrator between Nadine's legs. The quiet hum of it filled the air.

They both turned their head at the sound of the door opening.

"There you are," Elizabeth said brightly. She looked way too pleased with herself compared to how desperate Nadine looked.

"What happened to waiting?!" Henry demanded, pulling his tie right over his head. He began to unbutton his shirt.

"We _were_ waiting. We've been waiting very patiently," Elizabeth said. She slid the full length of her vibrator into Nadine, eliciting a strangled moan from the other woman. Elizabeth left it there, on, and stood up. She walked over to greet her husband, pushing his shirt off before she pressed herself against him and kissed him tenderly. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her back harder. "I told her she couldn't come until you got here," Elizabeth said once they broke apart for air. "She's been waiting for you to come and get her off."

Henry could hear Nadine panting softly, legs shifting restlessly against the sheets, and felt a wave of both arousal and sympathy for her. He'd been on the other end of Elizabeth's teasing before and knew how relentless she could be. "That's not nice," he told her reproachfully.

"You're the one who took so long to get home. She's about to lose it." Elizabeth's tone was casual, as if she was talking about the weather and not the precarious state of Nadine's sanity.

"You are wicked," he muttered, and affectionately grabbed a handful of her ass before striding over to the bed. Elizabeth followed, perching herself on the bench at the end, where she would have an unobstructed view.

The mattress dipped beneath Henry's weight. Nadine turned her head toward him and her gaze looked a little glassy. Her restraints, Henry could see now, were somehow lashed to the top of the mattress so as to hold her in place. It looked like Elizabeth had used a couple of his ties to make it work.

Henry brushed a hand over Nadine's bare torso and she arched under his touch, already so sensitized. The vibrator continued to hum between her legs.

"Come on, Henry," she pleaded.

"Did you think," he murmured, "that if you let her tie you up like this, things would go your way?" He rolled one of her nipples between his fingers. He knew Nadine's body well enough at this point to see that Elizabeth was right — she really _was_ on the brink of losing it. She wouldn't need much from him. "You should know better," he said, as if she were _capable_ of saying no to anything Elizabeth wanted. As if either of them were.

"Henry," Nadine said. It was almost a whine.

"You're practically already there, aren't you?"

"I was warming her up for you," Elizabeth said lightly.

"I think she's a little more than warmed up, babe," Henry said without turning. He pushed Nadine's thighs open and could feel them trembling under his hands. "Christ."

"Henry!" Nadine hissed, finally losing her patience. "I swear to God, if you don't do something about this _right_ _now—_ "

He immediately pushed the vibrator deeper inside her and she choked on the rest of her threat. He made sure the small arm pressed firmly against her clit and pressed the button on the base twice to ramp up the intensity, until Nadine's hips rose clear off the bed. He began to fuck her with the toy in a hard, steady rhythm. He wasn't interested in prolonging her torture, not after whatever Elizabeth had just put her through.

"More," she whimpered. So Henry pressed her hips down and pistoned it into her faster, until her eyes rolled back in her head and her breath caught in her throat. " _Oh—_ "

"Come for us," Henry said.

Nadine's head snapped back and she arched, pulling against her restraints as she came all over Elizabeth's vibrator and Henry's hand.

Her body began to calm down, but she continued to quiver as the toy vibrated inside her still.

"Another one?" Henry asked.

"N-no," she breathed, "not yet." Obligingly, he pulled it out and turned it off. Nadine melted against the sheets, still trying to catch her breath.

Elizabeth crawled up the bed and molded herself to Nadine's side. "Don't think you're off the hook so fast," she said.

Nadine turned her face toward her and Elizabeth nuzzled closer, so that their noses were almost touching. "That was unkind," Nadine breathed. "I never would've taken it that far with you."

"I'll make it up to you," Elizabeth said. She kissed Nadine's lips softly. "You did great."

"Does that mean you'll untie me now?"

"No, I don't think so," Elizabeth said, smiling. She ran a hand down Nadine's abdomen. "I like you like this."

Nadine looked disappointed. She liked to touch every bit as much as she liked to be touched, and Henry knew that being restrained like this must be killing her.

"I'll make it worth your while," Elizabeth promised her. She kissed her again, deeply this time, and with tongue. Elizabeth took complete control, got on her knees and climbed on top of Nadine, wrapping one hand around her neck and holding her fast as she kissed her and kissed her until they were both breathless.

While he watched, Henry stood up and unbuckled his belt before easing his pants and boxers down, mindful of his erection. He watched as Nadine's fingers flexed uselessly above her head. He kicked off his pants and climbed on the bed, kneeling behind Elizabeth. He pressed his fingers against her slit and then swore. "Christ. You're dripping wet." He ran his fingers up and down. "Teasing Nadine really turned you on, huh."

Elizabeth broke the kiss and turned, a glint in her eye as she stared at his erection. "It turned _you_ on, too," she pointed out.

He didn't deny it. "You could have given me a heart attack, letting me walk in on a scene like that," he said.

Elizabeth grinned, turning back to look at Nadine. "I told you he'd love it," she told her.

And Nadine was perfectly aware, Henry thought, of how enticing she looked tied up for them like this. Half the reason she probably allowed it at all was for the presentation of it. Henry couldn't even imagine the sight she must have served earlier, with Elizabeth teasing and denying her to the brink of tears.

He bracketed his hands around his wife's hips and she pushed back against him. "So are you gonna fuck me now or what?" Elizabeth asked playfully.

"I don't know if you deserve it," he said. "You haven't been very _good_ tonight."

"I couldn't help myself. She looks so delicious when she's begging me," Elizabeth said with a lascivious grin. "I was still nicer than you would have been."

"There's no way."

"Yes," she insisted, "because I don't think you'd let her _stop_ coming." Beneath her, Nadine made a tiny noise. Elizabeth continued, "You'd stick your head between her legs and make her come over and over again until she was _begging_ you to stop—" Nadine whimpered, and Henry tightened his hold on Elizabeth's hips, "—and you'd just keep going until you got your fill. _That_ wouldn't be very nice either."

He had to admit he didn't hate the idea. It did honestly sound like something he might do, if he was feeling a little wicked. He locked eyes with Nadine. "Next time," he told her, only half-kidding.

"See," Elizabeth said smugly. She began to rub herself against his shaft, insolently. Henry brought his hand down sharply against her ass.

"Naughty," he said.

She turned to look at him, all wide-eyed innocence and no shame. "Then punish me," she said.

There's only so much of _that_ he can take. "Fuck," he swore, and thrust into her in one full stroke.

Elizabeth moaned — and so did Nadine, for that matter, watching him as he proceeded to fuck his wife senseless.

He shifted backward and pulled Elizabeth with him, until everyone was lined up the way he wanted. "Nadine," he said, huffing a little bit between thrusts, "open your legs." She did as he said, and then Henry pressed his hand gently between Elizabeth's shoulder blades. "This ride isn't free, you know," he told her teasingly, slowing his pace. "Why don't you do something nice for her with that pretty mouth of yours."

For once Elizabeth didn't have a retort; she simply pushed Nadine's legs wider apart and buried her tongue between them with a tiny moan. Nadine inhaled sharply and tilted her hips up against Elizabeth's tongue. She locked eyes with Henry, biting her lip enticingly.

Henry knew that Nadine often liked to put on a show, liked to display a version of herself that she thought would please them, rile them up. And it thrilled them, but while Henry loved the game he often wondered if Nadine thought this was a role she _had_ to play. Because sometimes her performance felt like she was trying to fulfill some fantasy she thought they wanted — as if her simply _being here_ and wanting them back wasn't the fantasy all on its own.

He knew that Elizabeth saw it too. But Elizabeth loved it for the challenge of dismantling that facade — she loved that they could peel back the layers of Nadine's performance until there was nothing left but her need, raw and unvarnished, laid bare in front of them. It made her feel powerful. And it got her off _so_ quick.

That was Elizabeth's goal right now, the dismantling. From his current vantage point Henry couldn't see much of what she was doing, but judging by Nadine's face it was proving effective. And Elizabeth wasn't teasing this time. Every single thing Nadine asked of her — _"more, up, harder, right there don't move oh please oh god"_ — she gave. And Nadine writhed and her ties held fast, and she moaned with a helpless need as Elizabeth worked her over with her lips and teeth and tongue.

And Henry looked at Nadine now, at the state she was in — the state Elizabeth had _put_ her in — and there was nothing, _nothing_ performative about it. There was nothing calculated in the desperate way Nadine's hips chased after Elizabeth's mouth, in the way she shamelessly offered herself up to them. _This_ was how they wanted her. This was how they liked her best.

Henry picked up both the pace and force of his thrusts, confident in Elizabeth's ability to multitask. She let out a muffled moan in response and then her hand shot out to the side and moved blindly over the sheets, feeling around the mattress until her hand closed around the vibrator that Henry had tossed aside earlier.

_Oh, fuck._

She pushed it into Nadine with ease and turned it on.

Henry watched as Nadine tensed and gasped. "Oh fuck," she said, breathless. She arched into it. "That's so good. That's perfect."

Elizabeth fucked Nadine with the vibrator with the exact same rhythm that Henry was fucking her, and lowered her head again to wrap her lips around Nadine's clit.

"I'm gonna come," Nadine whimpered, twisting against Elizabeth's onslaught. It took just another couple of thrusts before Nadine was crying out, her body shuddering under Elizabeth's ministrations. Elizabeth moaned, worked her through it before giving Nadine's clit a final lick and mercifully pulling her mouth away. She kissed Nadine's inner thigh.

"God, I'm close too," she said, her voice a breathy whine that Henry recognized all too well. Elizabeth slipped the vibrator free and worked it beneath her own body, pressed it against her clit. Henry groaned, feeling the vibrations himself every time he bottomed out inside her. She trembled under his hands and _god_ he could just tell that she was seconds away from breaking.

Henry tilted his hips to get a slightly different angle, slightly better—

"That's it babe," she gasped, "don't stop." She came hard, and between the feel of her pulsing around him and the feel of the gentle vibrations Henry allowed her to take him right along with her. Two more thrusts and his hips stuttered out of rhythm and he spilled inside her.

"Jesus," he muttered, panting. Elizabeth had shut off the vibrator and tossed it aside again, and was busy pressing lazy, idle kisses against Nadine's hip. Henry pulled out of her gingerly. He rolled to the side and, frowning, reached up and plucked at the tie around Nadine's wrists. He loosened it just enough to help her slip free of them.

She rotated her wrists, flexed them gently. Henry took one in his hands and inspected it before pressing a gentle kiss to her pulse point. "That'll bruise," he murmured.

"Probably," Nadine said, but she didn't sound upset. She reached down with her other hand and carded it through Elizabeth's hair. She turned her head to get a better look at him. "Did you have a good day at work?" she asked, with a little cheek.

He laughed. "I'm having a good day now." He slid his hand over her hip, and then Elizabeth reached up to link her fingers with his. "You two make a hell of a welcoming committee."

Elizabeth lifted her head. "And we really do have dessert," she said. "We decided to save it for after you got home."

"And also because we may have gotten distracted by… other things," Nadine added wryly.

"Can't believe you couldn't wait for me to get home for _this_ ," he grumbled.

"I'm _sure_ we could find a way to make it up to you," she said sweetly.

Who could say no to that? "I like the way that sounds."


End file.
